forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Knights of the Flying Hunt
: Solianth Draminsla Chergon Holvik Baltir Merivolst | symbol = | favored deity = Lurue | favored weapon = Lance | domains = | formed = | disbanded = | members = 75 | memberstable = | memtableheader = | alignment = | races = | memrefs = | allegiances = Nimbral Lords Nimbral Heralds | enemies = | relrefs = | showmembers = yes | orgname = the Knights of the Flying Hunt | source = Champions of Valor | page = 87 }} The Knights of the Flying Hunt were an iconic order of aerial pegasus-mounted champions who defended the nation of Nimbral. While these valorous knights served the island nation's Nimbral Lords astride their |pegasi steeds, they were also considered noble lords of their kingdom. Dedicating their lives to the humble Nimbrans, these elite sky-riders were a chivalrous, albeit somewhat haughty, fellowship of knights. They felt the utmost respect for their brethren and would readily give up their own life if it would mean saving the life of one of their own. Service within the Flying Hunt meant doing the same for the citizens of Nimbral. Activities While on active duty, knights of the Flying Hunt patrolled the skies and coasts of Nimbral with their pegasi in squads of 3–6 riders, which typically included at least one recruit. There were three shifts in a day: morning, late afternoon, and night. Lordship The daily lives of the knights were split between the defense of Nimbral and the local needs of their homestead. Upon admittance, knights were required to establish a hold, in accordance with their standing within the order. While the estate of a recruit may have been a manor house in the countryside, the established veteran knights were expected to maintain a walled fortress in the name of the realm. As master of their hold, and the surrounding farmlands, a knight of the Hunt tended to the needs of his or her community, settled disputes, provided protection, and gathered a tithing. If the knight was away on duty, their staff and servants would take care of the administration of their hold. Hunts If knights were not in training, patrol, or soaring through the skies in mock combat drills with their brethren, they were expected to serve in a "hunt". Every seven days, a squadron of 10–40 knights would gather at an outpost within the mountains and sweep over the entire island of Nimbral, as well as the waters and coasts surrounding their entire realm, vigilant for potential dangers such as pirates or slavers. Membership While many sought membership within the knightly order, very few were allowed the privilege and honor. The exclusive order only considered citizens, or residents, of Nimbral of human or half–moon elf heritage. Potential recruits were required to demonstrate martial prowess and skill, a strong mind for tactics and, preferably, some experience and wisdom of the world outside Nimbral. As the knights protected the isolated country from external threats, this understanding of potential threats was invaluable. A great deal of knowledge, experience, and wisdom was passed down from veteran knights to their more-recently recruited brothers and sisters. Ranks The organizational structure of the order of the Flying Hunt was very informal. While there were three ranks of knights, these titles held less importance than an individual's qualities as a leader. That being said, promotions in rank were decided by the Nimbral Lords. ;Commander :These veteran knights wore no identifiers to signify their rank. They led patrols and hunts by mere virtue of the fact that they had more experience in combat and in the skies. They were considered as "first among equals" within the order. ;Knight :Upon promotion to a knight in full standing, members were granted a set of storm armor, a shimmering symbol of order. ;Novice :Newly admitted knights were clearly identified by their unique armor, which differed from those given to full-fledged members of the Flying Hunt. History battling a half-fiend yuan-ti.]] While the exact origin of the Knights of the Flying Hunt was unknown, it dated back to the actual formation of the nation of Nimbral itself. Originally settled by a group of moon elves, the nation didn't truly come into its identity until they were joined by a sect of Halruaans from the Shining South. Leaving the mainland because to their devoted veneration of Leira, these exiles from the arcane kingdom quickly intermingled with their elven neighbors. As two cultures became one, their view of the world expanded beyond the island and saw dangers beyond the sea. The order of the Flying Hunt knights was the response to these perils. Under the guidance of the church of Leira, the island-nation's magical crafters came to develop enchanted lances and the iconic, luminescent glassteel armor that became synonymous the pegasus knights. In 1367 DR, Commander Knight Baltir Merivolst led an expedition to the Nelanther Isles to stop a fleet of pirate ships that endangered the seas. Skills Knights of the Flying hunt were fleet and unshakable riders, who specialized in the nuances of aerial mounted combat. Much of their time was spent flying through valleys and mountain tops, mastering their maneuverability and combat sense in the skies. The pegasi mounts, who were paired with riders upon initiation, were expertly trained steeds. Possessions Appendix See also * Knight of the Flying Hunt References Category:Knighthoods Category:Military organizations Category:Organizations in Nimbral Category:Organizations in the Trackless Sea Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations